The present invention relates to an apparatus used to detect studs by detecting the nails or other ferrous type fasteners that hold a wall covering such as gypsum board to a wall stud or ceiling joist. In particular, the present invention employs the use of a magnetic actuated switch which turns on a light when the apparatus is close to such a ferrous fastener.
Once a wall has been painted or covered by some sheet type wall covering such as wall paper, the studs are difficult if not impossible to locate without damaging the wall. The location of such studs is important in properly hanging heavy objects such as mirrors or shelves.
Some devices in the prior art that have been used to locate studs have been sophisticated metal detectors. These devices are too expensive for the average homeowner to buy for the sole purpose of detecting wall studs. The inexpensive devices of the prior art consist of a magnetic rod that is allowed to freely rotate on a pivot. This type of device is difficult to use in that it has to be moved slowly across a wall in a horizontal position for the rod to "point" at a nail. This type of device must be viewed from above, thus precluding any use of the device above eye level. Another disadvantage is that it cannot be used to locate ceiling joists since it has to be held in a horizontal position. Thus the location of a wall stud is a slow and tedious process using the devices of the prior art.